


Losing control

by Cadoan



Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Character Development Through Smut, Control Issues, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Loss of Control, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Shibari, Smut, Smut and Feels, Subspace, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: “Flynn had made an observation about Mathias. It took him quite a while to make this observation. Or well, no, that wasn't entirely true. It just took him a while to be sure that his obversation was correct. Mostly correct, at least.”orthe one fic where Flynn ties up Mathias.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: The Spy and the Scoundrel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548517
Comments: 45
Kudos: 105





	1. Dipping your toes

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to all the people on the Fairshaw discord! This is to you!

Flynn had made an observation about Mathias. It took him quite a while to make this observation. Or well, no, that wasn't entirely true. It just took him a while to be sure that his obversation was correct. Mostly correct, at least.

" _Flynn_." Mathias voice was strained, gravelly. He flexed his legs around Flynn's waist, straining up against the man above him, and inside him. Both his hands were buried in Flynn's hair, as if he was cradling the back of Flynn's skull. Flynn stopped thrusting, stilling the movement of his hips, cock halfway into the leaner man. He stopped kissing Mathias' neck, putting his hands into the matress on either side of Mathias' head.

"What can I do you for?" he asked in between heavy breaths, a small smirk playing at his lips. Mathias growled in response, flexing his legs around Flynn's middle again.

"Don't _stop_ then!" Mathias hissed at him, eyes wide with an incredulous stare. 

"Oh, my bad." His face showed no remorse what so ever. Flynn shifted his weight so he was balancing mostly on his left hand, reaching back for Mathias' both hands. Mathias looked at him somewhat sceptically. 

Flynn simply said "Off," and Mathias untangled his hands from Flynn's long strands. Mathias' sceptical look intensified, his eyes narrowing. Flynn took both of Mathias' hands his one and pulled them backwards, over his head and back towards Mathias. Mathias let his arms be moved around, and Flynn shifted again, allowing him move so he instead had Mathias' arms pinned above his head to the bed, a strong grip around the man's crossed wrists. Flynn could see it in Mathias' eyes, the point where Mathias caught on to what he was doing, because there was a flare of something dark there, and Flynn liked that. Once he properly had Mathias' arms pinned, he shifted to put his other hand in chest height with Mathias, fist into the matress. Then, he started rocking his hips again, slowly fucking back into Mathias.

Mathias gave a sound that made posession coil hot in Flynn's stomach knowing he was the only one who heard the spymaster like that. Mathias arched up into him, but he was mostly held still by Flynn. Flynn started putting weight behind his thrusts then, making the wooden bed creak.

Mathias' head was a whirlwind of sensory input. Flynn was so hot and hard inside him, his larger frame covering Mathias' almost completely. Flynn's grip around his wrists was iron, and Mathias flexed his arms as a test. He could get out of the hold if he wanted to, and that knowledge almost completely silenced the voice inside of him that nagged him about always needing to be prepared for a worst case scenario. There was something to the knowledge that he would have to struggle just a little bit to get out of the hold though, and that something made hot flames lick down his body and go straight to his cock, as if he was standing too close to the massive bellows in Ironforge. 

Mathias was oh so close to the edge, his cock twitching between their bodies. He arched up again, trying to get some friction against Flynn, just anything to give him that last push. Flynn's grip around his wrists tightened and he could feel how Flynn used his bigger frame to hold him down, and that was it, that was the last push he needed and then he came hard, the world around him whiting out. 

Flynn wasn't completely sure what had done it, but suddenly Mathias' body siezed up around him and Mathias came with a long groan, head falling back against the window. The mere sight of Mathias pulled him down and under, and just one, two, three more thrusts and he was coming as well.

When the world came back to Mathias, Flynn had released his hands and shifted slightly off him so he was plastered to Mathias' side instead. Mathias blinked a few times, flexing his fingers. There was a slightly tingly sensation as blood returned to his fingertips. Flynn let out a long breath into the side of Mathias' neck, where he currently had buried his face. Mathias' limbs felt heavy and pleasant, and he gave a little hum. Flynn tightened the arm he had slung over Mathias chest.

"Satisfied?" Flynn mumbled right next to his ear, sending small shivers through Mathias. He felt a small stirring from that, but he wasn't a teen anymore. He hummed again before he answered, sweeping his tongue around his decidedly dry mouth before he spoke.

"No complaints," he said. Flynn gave a little snort of laughter and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Mathias. 

"Wow, such a compliment! Be careful, you might flatter me a bit too much." 

Mathias rolled his eyes at Flynn and blew out air through his nose. "I would never. You already have enough ego for the both of us."

Flynn grinned at that. "Touché." His grin faltered a bit. "But really, was it good?" There was a sudden air of uncertaintly around Flynn that Mathias had not anticipated, and that in turn made him suspicious. Mathias furrowed his eyebrows and propped himself up on both of his elbows, looking at Flynn.

"Why would I lie? Yes, it was good." His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what had Flynn acting strange. He could see how the cogs were turning in Flynn's head. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Flynn blinked rapidly a few times as if he was shaking a train of thought. Then, he smiled and shook his head. "Oh no, it's nothing."

Mathias knew he wasn't telling the truth. Flynn mostly wore his heart on his sleeve, and Mathias was naturally quite excellent at sensing if someone wasn't telling the truth. Still, he didn't press Flynn further. Flynn would tell him eventually, Mathias concluded. Mathias knew Flynn could see his scepticism, and he flashed a small, sort of apologetic smile before leaning in for a kiss. 

Mathias decided that it could wait for another day and let the matter rest.

/

Mathias quite liked his apartment in the Old Town. It was nothing fancy, it was useful, and there were several escape routes. Two were clearly visible, being the front door and the window, but only he knew about the two other ways of getting in and out of there. It was quaint and housed only what he needed in terms of amenities and furniture. He never really spent any longer periods of time in the apartment since he was almost always away, stationed on the opposite side of Azeroth. Even so, it was always a relief to get back home. He knew the streets of Stormwind like the back of his hand, knew every alleyway and every shift in the cobbled streets. The apartment window allowed him to overlook the SI:7 headquarters, just the way he preferred. 

He knew exactly where to step in the long, winding staircase that led up from the back alley that allowed access to the apartment, and he knew exactly where to put his feet to not make any sound. It was something he did automatically of course, so it's exactly what he did as he climbed the staircase after a long day in Stormwind Keep filled with meetings. Under normal circumstances he would check that no one had been inside his apartment by examining the door, but things had _changed_ since Flynn had, well, moved in, essentially. Flynn kept himself mostly busy during the days he knew Mathias would be tied down in meetings and intelligence briefings, and Mathias had understood that he spent a lot of time exploring the city. He had also understood that he had made friends with the local drunkards down at the Pig and Whistle Tavern closeby, causing quite a bit of day drinking.

_Pirates_ , Mathias thought and shook his head.

All this meant that all of Mathias' different ways of knowing if someone had been inside his apartment was completely useless, since there actually was someone inside, and because that _someone_ had no regards for finesse when he stomped in and out of the apartment.

When Mathias unlocked and opened his front door, he was greeted by an empty apartment. Flynn was most often back at the time Mathias was, unless something had distracted him on the way back, like a stray kitten he had decided that he wanted to adopt. Yes, it had happened more than once, and _yes_ , Flynn had reluctantly released the kitten when Mathias pointed out to him that there was no knowing for how long they would be able to stay around in Stormwind. Flynn had settled on putting out milk for them in the mornings instead.

Mathias decided to make some coffee whilst he waited for Flynn got back.

Flynn came sauntering back to the apartment a while later, when Mathias was on his second cup of coffee and in the middle of reading the latest town gossip in the daily paper. There was nothing he didn't already know about of course, but he found it amusing to see what people thought was actually going on. Also, it was important to see with your own eyes how things happening around Azeroth were reported on. Flynn came back with a package under his arm and a-

"Is that a lollipop?" Mathias asked, one eyebrow raised slightly towards his hairline. Flynn smiled, one of his cheeks bulging where the candy sat inside his mouth. 

"It is," he said, sounding very satisfied with himself. He walked over to the kitchen table Mathias was sitting at, putting the package previously tucked under his arm on the middle of the table, saying nothing about it. Then, he took off his longcoat and hung it on the back of a chair, plopping himself down on it afterwards.

"What have you been doing?" Mathias said, trying to not sound too... snooping. He didn't mean to snoop, not really, but it wasn't the easiest thing to tread the fine line between gathering information and genuine interest when you were there Alliance spymaster. Flynn placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm. His blue eyes were glittering as he said: "I've been around town."

That was odd. Flynn was usually very excited to talk about every single detail of his day. Mathias threw a glance at the package between them, but Flynn made no indication that he was going to talk about it. Mathias decided to go back to reading the daily paper.

"As I was heading back from... _being around town_ , I ran into this gnome peddling toys and candy out of a big cart. The little fella could barely manage to push that thing!" Flynn took the lollipop out of his mouth and pointed it at Mathias, as if making a point. It was bright red and Mathias smelled a whiff of strawberries when Flynn waved it around. "He seemed real suspicious to me," he said and narrowed his eyes at Mathias. "SI:7 should look into him, see what he's up to."

Mathias folded his arms on the table in front of him and met Flynn's gaze.

"You want the Alliance intelligence service to look into a street peddler because you find him suspicious-" Mathias inclined his head towards the lollipop Flynn was still pointing at him. "-but still, you buy his candy? And then proceed to eat it."

Flynn looked back and forth between the lollipop to Mathias' face a few times. 

"Fair point. Still, you have to live a little." He put the lollipop back into his mouth and grinned. 

Mathias went back to reading the daily paper. "Besides, we've already looked into him." he stated matter-of-factly.

Flynn made a choking noise as he, from what it sounded like at least, choked on his own spit. Mathias smirked to himself and went back to reading. Flynn went into a small coughing fit before exclaiming "See! I would make a great SI:7 operative. I have a nose for these kind of things.”

Mathias abandoned the daily paper and leaned back in the chair, wholly focusing on the man opposite him instead. Flynn seemed to be absentmindedly sucking on the lollipop, as he was thinking about his astonishing judge of character, having pulled out the candy so the round lollipop was between his lips. Mathias shifted, helpless to the stirring in his loins that happened at the sight. He decided that this would not do, and cleared his throat.

“What is this?” He said and motioned with his head towards the package.

“Huh?” Flynn took the lollipop out of his mouth completely and Mathias let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. “Oh that!” Flynn sounded like he had only just noticed the package. “That’s for you,” he said casually, and put the candy back into his mouth. 

“For me,” Mathias confirmed sceptically. 

Flynn nodded. 

“Yup.”

Mathias frowned slightly as he leaned forward again, reaching for the package. Flynn had never given him a present before, and he couldn’t find a reason as to why he was doing it now. It wasn’t his birthday, but then, he didn’t think Flynn knew when his birthday was. Mathias had never told him, and a very small, exclusive club knew the date.

The package was about the size of a book, thick brown paper wrapped around the contents. A piece of thin rope was tied around it and a small bow sat atop it. He picked it up and it turned out to be a lot lighter than he had anticipated. It was as if it was completely empty. He quickly got rid of the rope and opened the thick paper. Inside sat even more paper, but this was rustly, thin paper, almost see through. He unfolded the last paper and he felt confusion at what was in it. Folded neatly inside sat a piece of red fabric. He reached in to pull it out, and it turned out to be a long, thin piece of red fabric. It was silk, and nice quality at that. He rubbed it between thumb and index finger, deciding that this fabric must have cost Flynn a pretty silver. Still, he didn’t know what he was holding actually was suppose to be for. He looked up at Flynn.

“What is this for?”

Flynn took the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud "plop", and in the exact same tone of voice he would use to talk about the weather, said: "I thought you'd might like if I tie you up sometime."

Mathias felt a flush creep up his neck and his eyes widened. A hot, sticky wave ran down his back, like someone had poured molten steel over him, and it made him actually think he was losing balance for a moment, despite his seated position. He sputtered, trying to come up with some sort of coherent response.

“I- I don’t- _what-_ ”

Flynn was smiling widely now, crow's feet at the corner of his eyes. There was a fondness there that Mathias didn’t even knew how to being to approach. With dread he thought that his face had to currently be turning the same color as the piece of cloth in his hands.

"Think about it." Flynn said fondly before he clapped his hands together loudly. The sudden sound caught Mathias slightly off guard. “I’m starving! Let’s get something to eat down at the Pig and Whistle.”

Mathias, thankful for the sudden shift in conversation, carefully put the long piece of fabric back down into the rustling paper. He didn’t trust his voice at the moment, so he simply nodded at Flynn’s suggestion.

/

Mathias put the package in the drawer of his bedside table and tried to not think about it. That was a lot easier said than done, however. His thoughts kept going back to that, in itself, innocent piece of fabric and it would cause him to break out into in a light sweat. Flynn didn’t bring it up the package to him, and Mathias was thankful. Mathias knew that logically, this should not affect him like it was. He was a grown man, for Light’s sake, and that was just a... a belt. Still, his thoughts kept going back to his bedside table.

One day roughly a week later, he was seated as his large desk inside the SI:7 headquarter, listening to an operative relay the information she had gathered on her latest mission, when his mind started wandering. The operative had gotten a strange look on her face in the middle of the debriefing and asked Mathias if he was feeling unwell. That’s when Mathias decided that he needed do to something about the situation.

The next day, Mathias had a day off. Well, as much of a day off as you could get whilst being the head of SI:7, that is. He always needed to be available if the king needed him or if an operative arrived earlier because a mission went sideways, but that particular day there were no planned returns. The apartment was filled by the smell of coffee and fried eggs and sausages. Flynn had made food for them both on the very simple, yet very effective wood fuelled stove and Flynn was currently busy shovelling eggs and sausage into his mouth. Mathias was nursing his coffee whilst trying to focus on the daily paper in front of him.

Suddenly, Mathias broke the comfortable silence. 

“Let’s try it.”

Flynn continued to shovel food into his mouth, making an inquisitive sound. Mathias cleared his throat and trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, continued with: 

“You tying me up. Let’s try it.”

Flynn coughed as some food must’ve gone down the wrong way and he grabbed his glass of water, quickly gulping down half of it. Then, he put it down on the table and smiled widely at Mathias.

/

Mathias was anxious for a lot of the day until evening came. It wasn’t entirely a bad feeling, but it wasn’t a very comfortable one either. It was excitement and nervousness and anxiousness in one, a mix of feelings that he hadn’t felt for a long time before he got involved with Flynn. Flynn wasn’t a camp he could sneak into at night or an enemy he could press for information. Flynn was constantly there, gently nudging Mathias out the comfort zone he had built a large stone wall and a mote around.

Later, when evening rolled around, Mathias pulled the package out of the drawer. He sat down on the bed and put the package in his lap, carefully unwrapping the folded paper. He took out the cloth and held it in his hands.

"How do we do this?" Mathias asked Flynn after a while. Flynn walked over to him and took the cloth from him as he came to stand right in front of Mathias. Before Mathias got an answer, he looked around in search of an answer to his own question. “We will use the bed post, I suppose.”

Flynn gave a soft little laugh that drew Mathias’ gaze back to him. Flynn shook his head and smiled.

“Oh, we’re not going that far yet. That’s something to work up to.” As he spoke, he plucked the piece of cloth from Mathias and wound it around his right hand, so it was wrapped around the palm and the back of the hand. Mathias didn’t know what there was so build up to, but a thrill ran through his body with Flynn’s use of the word “yet” and what it implied. 

Flynn stepped into Mathias’ space then, and framed Mathias’ face with his hands. He urged Mathias to stand up, and he did. The feel of the silk against his cheek was smooth. Flynn dragged his thumbs over Mathias’ moustache before he leaned in for a kiss that quickly grew heated. They both lost themselves in it, tongues coiling and lips meshing, and somewhere in the middle of it they both started discarding clothing. It didn’t take long until they both were completely naked, clothes discarded on the floor. Mathias pulled Flynn into bed with him. 

“We need a safe word,” Flynn said suddenly in between kisses, and Mathias furrowed his eyebrows. Flynn’s tone of voice was serious, and the look on his face as well. Mathias sat back up and straightened to match Flynn’s stance. “You pick something that would sort of interrupt the mood, something you wouldn’t say normally whilst... _doing the deed._ ” Flynn made his voice go down low for the last few words, and Mathias could tell how pleased the man was with himself. He scowled at Flynn, who beamed back at him. Mathias concentrated for a moment whilst deciding.

“Pumpkin pie,” he eventually said, and he could see Flynn’s eyes twinkle.

“Aww, you’re my-” the scoundrel started, interrupted my Mathias quickly reaching out to put a hand over his lips.

“If you ever so much as think about calling me that, I will dispose of you and no one will ever know what happened to you.”

Flynn’s eyes twinkled even more, but he didn’t continue the sentence when Mathias took his hand away. Instead, he asked a question.

“May I ask why you picked that one?”

“I quite enjoy pumpkin pie. The best one is made with pumpkins right here from Elwynn Forest,” Mathias stated matter-of-factly, leaving no room for discussion. “They’re not quite in season right now, however.”

“When they are, I would like to taste this famous pie,” Flynn said with a smile. Then, he looked serious again as he continued. “Whenever you need us to stop, just say that. Okay?”

Mathias nodded. Then, something hit him that he, for some reason, hadn’t considered before, despite it being obvious once he had the realisation.

“You’ve done this before.” That was also a statement. Flynn scratched the back of his head and looked a bit self conscious. 

“I’ve been known to dabble,” he admitted. 

Mathias' mind had the time to go “with who?” before he stopped that train of thought in its tracks. That wasn’t important information, and Mathias Shaw _definitely_ did not have such unproductive emotions such as jealousy. Instead, he looked at the silk wrapped around Flynn’s hand.

“So. How to we proceed from here?”

The awkwardness that previously hung in the air was immediately gone when Mathias finished his question. Flynn started unraveling the silk as he started speaking.

“Show me your hands.”

Mathias did, reaching both his hands forward, palms up. Flynn moved them so the palms were facing each other, almost touching. Then, he proceeded to take the silk and started to wind it around and in between Mathias’ wrists. He did it until several layers of silk were wound around Mathias’ wrists, and he finished it all off with a neat bow. 

“Look,” he said as he pulled one end of the bow. It unraveled with ease. Then, he tied the bow again. Mathias tested to move his arms apart, but found that there was essentially no give at all. He flexed his fingers and bent his elbows, and found that that was about as much as he could do. Something dark and delicious and sort of suffocating he couldn’t put a name on rolled throughout his body. It was strong and intoxicating and a bit... worrisome. He didn't have too much time to dwell on it though, because Flynn's big warm hand was on this chest then, pushing him backwards so he would lie down. He obliged, leaning backwards until his back his the matress. Flynn was immediately hovering above him, and Mathias tensed up as he felt Flynn's breath ghost over his skin right above his navel. The breath quickly turned into lazy, open mouthed kisses against his skin, and Mathias felt goosebumps spreading across his arms. He reached to grab at Flynn's shoulders-

And was reminded that his hands were tied together.

A sudden burst of hyperfocus hit him and his eyes instantly fixated on the front door, the world around him disappearing. 

Then Flynn shifted above him and started pressing sloppy kisses next to his hip bone, and the hyper focus on the front door went away as quickly as it had appeared. Mathias had time to think _Get a grip, Shaw. No one's going to barge through the door_ before Flynn wrapped his finger's around Mathias' cock and licked a broad stripe from root to tip. Mathias swore under his breath and moved to entangle his hands in Flynn's hair, but also found that impossible to do with his hands restrained. He settled for uselessly placing his hands on top of Flynn's head instead, a few fingers curled into red-brown strands. Flynn's tongue was hot and wet against him and Mathias couldn't help wriggling his hips just a little, trying to just get a little bit more. Flynn's hand appeared at his waist and held him down, stopping the movements of his hips. Mathias couldn't help to let out a moan as Flynn's red-hot mouth enveloped his cock. 

He lost track of time as his whole existence narrowed down to the feeling Flynn's mouth, the pressure of Flynn's hands against his skin and the silk around his wrists. When Flynn started bobbing his head up and down, Mathias' eyes slid shut involuntarily. When Flynn eventually let up and released Mathias' cock with a wet sound, Mathias drew in a deep breath. He felt Flynn move around above him and then Flynn gently moved his hands away from his head, instead placing them down against Mathias' chest. Flynn's lips were puffy and shiny with saliva when his face appeared above Mathias'.

"How are you holding up?" Flynn's voice was a bit hoarse, and Mathias' cock twitched. Mathias ran his tongue over the roof of his suddenly very dry mouth in an attempt to wet it before he answered.

"I'm doing fine." His voice betrayed him and cracked on the middle word, which made Flynn smile, his eyes warm. He leaned down and whispered:

"Good," against Mathias' lips before claiming them in a kiss. Mathias couldn't help the way he so needily let Mathias' tongue into his mouth, the way the arched his neck to give better access. 

_This man will be the end of me._

He was vaguely aware of how one of Flynn's hands were trailing down the outside of his thigh, up to right above his knee. Without breaking the kiss, Flynn patted Mathias' thigh, urging him to wrap his legs around his waist. Mathias obliged and used his thigh muscles to tighten his legs around Flynn. He felt Flynn's other arm move around his middle and then suddenly the world shifted and Mathias was being pulled upwards, towards Flynn's chest. 

That dark little twinge that he couldn't name shot through Mathias again as he thought about how strong Flynn actually was, being able to haul him around in bed like he weighed practically nothing.

"There we go..." Flynn said with satisfaction in his voice as he settled down on the bed. It took a moment for Mathias' brain to catch up with the fact that this new position meant that he was practically sitting in Flynn's lap. Mathias' arms were trapped in between them now, keeping them from being chest to chest. Flynn seemed to have a solution to his, as he gently took ahold of the bundle that was Mathias' wrists and coaxed Mathias' arms upwards and over, so Mathias had his arms around Flynn's neck instead. This caused Mathias to slide closer, which in return caused Flynn to give a pleased hum.

Then, Flynn rolled his hips, a long and languid movement that made Mathias acutely aware of how this caused their erections to press up against each other. Mathias made a rumbly sound from deep in his chest and Flynn rolled his hips again. The friction was good, and Mathias rolled his hips as well, needing even more. Flynn's eyes slid close as he moaned, and Mathias continued rolling his hips. They sat like that for a while, driving each other mad with the delicious friction that just wasn't quite enough. Mathias found that he could use Flynn like leverage with his arms around his neck, so using his biceps he pulled himself in close. He could feel Flynn straining against him to keep upright, his hips twitching against Mathias in small, stuttering movements.

Flynn gripped Mathias' hips to still them, but Mathias continued rolling them. He could feel Flynn's cock twitching against his, and Flynn gave a breathy laugh.

"Minx," he muttered as he finally managed to keep Mathias' hips from moving. He removed one hand from Mathias' hip and lifted it to his own mouth instead. Mathias watched enraptured as Flynn slid two fingers into his own mouth, coating them in saliva. It looked downright pornographic, and Mathias could see from the look in Flynn's eyes that the man knew exactly what it was doing to Mathias. Once Flynn apparently deemed it enough, he pulled the fingers out of his mouth with a wet gasp, his hand disappearing down between them. 

Mathias' breath hitched when the two fingers brushed against his entrance. He strained up against Flynn, wanting to grab, to hold, but he could only flex his fingers uselessly. Flynn rubbed small circles around the ridged muscle before breaching Mathias, pushing one finger inside up to the second knuckle. 

Mathias could do nothing but try to ride through the waves of lust crashing through his system as Flynn started to finger him open, whilst also pressing hot kisses to Mathias' neck. There was this little voice in Mathias' head _hissing it's going to leave a mark_ , but he couldn't bring himself to care.

When Flynn pulled his fingers out of Mathias and used his hand to angle his cock so it brushed against Mathias opening, a violent shiver rushed down Mathias' spine. Flynn breached him with a groan, and Mathias' eyes rolled into the back of his head as he was filled. 

" _Fucking hell_ ," Flynn swore as he pushed inside Mathias until he was buried completely inside of the other man. Mathias' head was swimming, the world around him and the sensations around him starting to blur together so that he no longer could feel where he ended and Flynn began. He could feel Flynn's large hand on the back of his neck and then Flynn was kissing him, almost missing his mouth so the kiss was completely off center, but Mathias kissed him back desperatly anyways. Mathias had this sensation of Flynn being all around him, inside him, consuming him, and the feeling only intensified when Flynn started moving with long, languid thrusts, filling him over and over and over again. Mathias was getting so close, but he didn't know how to articulate what he wanted, what he needed. Flynn seemed to sense it though, because he wrapped his fingers around Mathias' ignored erection and started stroking it.

It took a while for Mathias to realise that the small, needy sounds he was hearing came from his own mouth, and when he did he kissed Flynn hard, shoving his tongue into the other man's mouth. Flynn took what he had to give and Mathias was so close, so close, and what actually sent him over the edge was a surprisingly gentle splaying of Flynn's fingers across his lower back.

A dry sob emanated from deep inside Mathias chest and his brain turned off as he threw his head back and came hard in Flynn's hand, the world around him completely going out of focus.

It couldn't have taken long until he regained his vision and his apartment came back into focus on account of how Flynn's hand still was wrapped around his cock and how he was breathing harshly into Mathias' neck, chest heaving. Mathias' limbs suddenly felt so, so heavy, and he tried to speak, but he didn't manage to utter the words. He leaned forwards onto Flynn, who pressed a kiss to his skin as he removed his hand from Mathias' now half hard cock. Mathias made a small sound as Flynn pulled out of him completely, leaving him empty. There was a fatigue set deep in Mathias’ bones, a fatigue he had only really felt out on missions before, when he had gone for a bit too long without food and sleep. 

“Let me get you out of this...” Flynn said gently and reached back, starting to coax Mathias’ arms back over his head again. Mathias groaned in protest, suddenly becoming aware of how much his arms were aching. Flynn made an apologetic face and quickly unwrapped the silk, releasing Mathias’ hands. His arms fell limply to his sides and a rush of relief surged through Mathias, washing away the last remnants of that dark, sticky, intoxicating feeling. Flynn’s hands was back on Mathias, but now it was different. He alternated between kneading the muscles in Mathias’ arms and stroking over his skin with open palms. It felt good. Mathias sighed and buried his face in the side of Flynn’s neck, where neck and shoulder met. 

A shiver struck Mathias suddenly, causing him to shudder. Flynn twisted his upper body around to reach for a blanket, draping it over Mathias’ shoulders. He rubbed his hands over Mathias’ arms on the outside of the blanket, as if he was trying to warm the man up. Mathias drew in a deep breath, smelling Flynn’s skin, before he let out a long, pleased breath.

"It's a trip, isn't it?" Flynn asked, continuing to rub his hands over Mathias’ arms. Mathias couldn’t really manage to find the words he wanted, so he cleared his throat and hummed. They sat in silence for a while, until some of the fog cleared from Mathias’ mind.

“I didn’t expect it to be so... intense,” he managed to say. 

Flynn took ahold of his shoulders then, tilting him backwards so he could look at his face. His eyes were searching, wondering. 

"Was it a good intense, or a bad intense?"

Good, his brain told him.

"Good," he answered. "I'm just very, very tired." His eyes were threatening to close by themselves at this point.

Flynn nodded and smiled. “It can do that to you."

Mathias hummed in agreement. Shortly thereafter he found himself being guided to lie down, and Flynn pulled the blanket over both of them. Flynn wrapped his arms around Mathias and after that, it didn’t take many heartbeats until Mathias had drifted off to sleep.


	2. Jumping In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some smut <3
> 
> I've had this sitting around essentially finished for a while thinking it was too short, but now I decided I'm going to post it. Here you go, darlings.

“There you go...”

Flynn’s hands were warm where they lay on the insides of his Mathias’ thighs.

Mathias strained against his restrains. The powerful yet strange rush of adrenaline he had come to tightly connect the feeling to silk wound around his wrists rushed through his body. The red silk wound around his wrists and up to the head of the bed, where they were securely tied to one of the wooden poles. The muscles in his arms flexed almost involuntarily. 

Mathias was on his back, arms above his head. Flynn was kneeling on the bed, sitting back on his heels so Mathias’ both legs were draped over his upper thighs.

Mathias' breathing was harsh, and he was so, so hard, hot cock standing proudly at attention between his legs. Flynn hadn’t even touched him yet, as if he had on purpose avoided to touch Mathias where he wanted and needed it the most. Instead, he had been busy stroking his hands up and down Mathias’ body in a soothing manner. Mathias normally was extremely good at keeping track of time, but when they were like this, when he surrendered and he let himself get caught up in the powerful current of Flynn’s touch, he completely lost track of time and space.

“What do you need?”

Flynn’s voice was grounding, but Mathias didn’t know how to articulate what he needed. His hips twitched upwards on their own, and Mathias watched as Flynn’s gaze momentarily snapped down to look at his leaking cock before looking back up to meet Mathias’ gaze again.

Mathias tried to pull his arms down, but they were stuck, of course, and he could feel reality sort of shift. His head felt heavy, and a full body shiver shot through him as he felt Flynn’s fingers dig into his thighs. 

Lust and adrenaline and a small twinge of fear shot through him and they were twisting together into a tightly braided rope, as tight as the restraints around his wrists. He could vaguely hear Flynn’s voice asking him something, but he couldn’t focus on it, couldn’t really make out the words. His brain was starting to feel like it was enveloped by cotton clouds, like he was wrapped in something fluffy. He was stuck, nowhere to go, and it was suffocating and exhilarating and-

“Pumpkin pie, Mathias, pumpkin pie.”

Mathias immediately zoomed back down to earth, pulled back into his body. He blinked rapidly, the world coming back into focus. Flynn’s hands were still on him, and he tried to speak, but his voice wouldn’t really cooperate. He managed to make a somewhat confused, questioning sound. 

Flynn leaned across Mathias so he was hovering over him, and his large hand was warm where it splayed over Mathias’ hip. 

“You were trembling and you started to get real floaty.”

Flynn was focusing on what he was doing above Mathias’ head with a concentrated look on his face, and Mathias didn’t realise what he was being untied before the tension holding his hands to the bedpost disappeared.

Had he been trembling? Mathias couldn’t even recall.

Flynn’s deft fingers were at Mathias' wrists now, untying the silk. 

“I was talking to you but you weren’t responding."

“Oh.” Mathias managed to make his brain and mouth cooperate enough to get the word out, but just barely. 

Flynn gave Mathias a genuine look of concern as he took Mathias’ hands in his and rubbed little circles with this thumbs over the inside of his wrists.

“How are you feeling?”

Mathias let himself relax into the mattress, the world around him coming back to him. He blinked a few times more.

“Good,” he said slowly. “I’m doing good.” The adrenaline was dying down now, leaving him feeling heavy.

Flynn gave a genuine smile and eased himself down on the bed next to Mathias, letting go of his wrists in the process. He was lying on his side facing Mathias, and Mathias slowly turned to face him. There was an odd emptiness he couldn’t really put his finger on, and it must’ve shown on his face that something was bothering him, because Flynn put a hand on the back of his neck.

“Come here,” he said, and Mathias scooted closer. Flynn pulled him in close and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone, to his cheek and to the side of his moustache, before licking into his mouth. And _there_ , there it was, exactly what Mathias needed. He arched into Flynn, pressing their fronts together, and the erection that had started to flag grew hard again. Mathias squeezed his arm inbetween their bodies and found Flynn’s cock, which was hot and heavy in his palm. It was half hard, and he could feel it swelling in his hand. Mathias was still a bit light headed, but Flynn’s warm, hard body next to him was grounding, keeping him in the moment. 

They broke their kiss just as Mathias’ lungs were starting to burn from the lack of air. Flynn pressed their foreheads together, breathing harshly, before the hand he had at the back of Mathias neck started travelling downwards. Flynn dragged it down Mathias’ front, thumb brushing over his semi-erect nipple, causing it to swell and prickle. It continued downwards, and Mathias gasped as the calloused fingers wrapped around his cock. He knew that he was leaking, because when Flynn swiped the pad of his thumb across the head of his cock, the slide was slick and easy. Mathias’ twitched his hips forward, into the hot tunnel that Flynn’s hand created, and Flynn gave a pleased hum.

“What do you need?” Flynn asked, and echo of the question he had asked earlier. Mathias answered a breathless “You,” and he felt Flynn’s cock twitch in his grip at the word. Flynn shifted up and suddenly Flynn’s hot breath was right in his ear, causing the skin on his neck to prickle. Then, Mathias felt Flynn’s other hand wrap around his on Flynn’s cock, interlacing their fingers. The hand wound around his own cock disappeared, and then Flynn was removing Mathias’ hand from Flynn’s cock. Mathias was confused for a moment before Flynn guided Mathias’ hand toward his own weeping erection.

“Touch yourself,” Flynn husked, still so impossibly close to his ear. Mathias had an instinct to refuse, to not do as told, but then Flynn’s hot tongue darted out of his mouth and licked into his ear, and Mathias could feel his resolve shatter. He wrapped his hand around his erection, and Flynn lied back down next to him.

“Show me what you do when you’re alone.”

Mathias eyes widened at the command, a hot, shameful wave rolling over him. He was always so quick and effective when taking care of himself, silent and alone and to the point. This was so different, with Flynn’s eyes on him, burning his skin like magical fire. He tightened his grip on his cock and started to stroke it, up and down with long strokes. The tip was swollen and sensitive, so he stopped his stroking to brush his thumb over the slit. He applied just the slightest hint of nail and his hips involuntarily jerked upwards. A moan threatened to spill out and his hand flew to his mouth, stopping whatever was trying to get out. 

He looked at Flynn to see him, to see if he was pleasuring himself. Flynn’s arms were at his sides, but his cock stood angrily red and neglected between his legs. An image of swallowing it down and feeling the thick length in his throat made him moan despite the hand pressed to his mouth. Flynn’s eyes flared and he licked his lips in a way that was downright filthy. Then, he spoke.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about as you’re touching yourself.”

Shame and lust burned hot within Mathias again as he swallowed past feeling of dryness that had taken over his mouth. His head swam with what Flynn was asking of him, and his tongue felt heavy and sticky as he opened his mouth. 

“Your mouth,” he said and closed his eyes, finding it too overwhelming to look at Flynn. Mathias felt Flynn’s breath tickle across his skin as the man exhaled heavily. 

“Go on,” Flynn urged him on in a low rumbly voice, and Mathias' cock twitched in response, heavy in his hand. He felt hot all over, like there were hot coals just below his skin. His licked his suddenly chapped lips and took a deep breath to steady himself before he continued talking. 

“My cock in your mouth, you’re on your knees,” he said, the words suddenly spilling out of his mouth. He started stroking his cock from base to tip as he spoke. 

Flynn had fallen completely silent.

“Your mouth is so hot and slick-“

His hips stuttered suddenly and he could feel himself quickly approaching orgasm.

“-and right as I am about to come, I pull out-”

Flynn gave a low groan of pleasure and Mathias opened his eyes to meet Flynn’s dark, intoxicating gaze. The man’s eyes were blown wide with need and his cheeks were flushed a deep crimson. Mathias felt his release like an unstoppable force, and his next few words were punched out of him.

“-and I come, on your face, on your lips, on your cheek-”

And there it was, the last thing he needed to completely push him over he edge. His muscles twitched involuntarily as he came, causing him to curl forward as he painted his hand and the sheet with his spend. 

When it was over, his muscles relaxed and he rolled onto his back. He breathed heavily as he tried to collect himself. Flynn shifted next to him and Mathias opened his eyes, not having noticed before that he had closed them again. Flynn had moved to be on all fours above Mathias, one hand heavy in the mattress next to Mathias’ head to support his weight. His other hand travelled down to wrap around his own leaking cock, stroking from base to head. Mathias watched in awe as the thick muscles worked and shifted under his skin as he started pumping his hand. Mathias could hear the man’s breath hitch and his own rapidly softening cock twitched sympathetically.

Flynn was an absolute vision to behold. His long, red hair framed his face, a long strand stuck to his bottom lip. His eyes were clenched shut and his mouth was half open in an expression of ecstasy. Mathias reached out and slotted his fingers behind Flynn’s ear, pushing his thumb slightly into the corner of Flynn’s mouth. Mathias relaxed back into the bed, his body exhausted after the endorphins started to ebb away. He watched in awe as Flynn worked himself over, looking lazy as the head of Flynn's cock appeared and disappeared between the man's circled fingers.

Flynn’s eyes suddenly shot open and there was a fire in his eyes that coiled hot in Mathias’ stomach. Flynn’s hand was working furiously between his legs now, and Mathias had this urge to force the man above to come, to release. Mathias gathered his energy and surged upwards, propping himself up on one elbow. Flynn flinched as Mathias’ face suddenly was so close, his pumping halting momentarily.

“Don’t stop,” Mathias hissed, and Flynn made a sound that emanated from somewhere deep in his chest. He picked his stroking back up and Mathias snaked his free hand into Flynn’s hair, giving it a not so gentle tug, causing Flynn’s head to jerk backwards.

Hot lust flared through him as Flynn gave a helpless moan and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

Mathias leaned in and licked a board stripe up Flynn’s exposed throat, and he could feel Flynn’s adam’s apple bob up and down against his tongue as the man swallowed. The taste of Flynn’s skin was salty.

“I’m going to-“ Flynn choked, and Mathias could feel the man trembling above him with how close he was. 

“Go on then,” he urged, and Flynn went gave a sound like a sob, rigid above him. Mathias could feel ropes of come landing on his stomach when Flynn spent himself. Flynn breathed harshly through his open mouth, and Mathias couldn’t help but to claim his lips in a messy kiss, drinking down every sound and breath. Mathias eventually released his grip on Flynn's hair and laid back down on the bed, watching as Flynn hung his head down between his shoulders. Eventually, Flynn's breathing calmed and he lifted his head to look at Mathias. There was a look of astonishment on his face.

"That was fucking _incredible,"_ Flynn breathed as he lowered himself down onto Mathias, covering the slightly smaller man. Mathias made a sound of agreement as Flynn used his nose to nudge the side of Mathias' face. Flynn's hand moved down to splay his hands down Mathias' sides and Mathias hummed.

"You drive me mad," Flynn said softly, and Mathias exhaled sharply through his nose in amusement.

" _I_ drive _you_ mad?"

"Mmmm." Flynn ghosted his lips across Mathias' cheek, his beard and moustache dragging across Mathias' skin. Mathias didn't find it in himself to argue, his head and his limbs way too satisfyingly relaxed for it. Instead, he wound his around around Flynn's neck and tilted his head to allow for a slow, languid kiss.


	3. In the deep

The city was dark and silent, the only people up and about being the city guard tirelessly patrolling the Stormwind street. In a small Old Town apartment lit by candlelight, the windows were fogged up on the inside.

Mathias was lying on his front on the bed. Flynn was straddling Mathias' thighs, holding a lenght of fine rope in his hands.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Flynn took ahold of Mathias' arms and pulled them backwards, stretching them down and behind Mathias' back. 

"Hold like that." Mathias followed the instruction, keeping his arms outstretched. Flynn started to slowly and methodically pull rope around Mathias' arms, until Mathias' shoulders didn't have any more give.

“Is this okay?” Flynn asked, and Mathias nodded, giving a hum.

Flynn continued and Mathias felt himself slowly losing mobility and control over his upper arms. A small sense of the need to run away came over him, his flight or fight mechanism kicking in. He felt himself starting to slip, his pulse quickening.

“Pumpkin pie.”

Flynn immediately stilled behind him, stopping his tying and pulling of rope. Mathias felt his shoulders drop down when Flynn must have let go of him and the rope, and an overwhelming feeling of disappointment washed over Mathias.

Flynn was touching his face then, getting his attention. 

“Pumpkin pie,” Flynn confirmed. “I’ll untie you now, okay?” 

“No wait, I just...” Mathias didn’t actually want this to end just now. He flexed his hands and arms and felt the little give it had now when Flynn had let him go. “I... I might have said it too soon.” There was a strong urge to apologise that he didn’t quite understand, as if he had done something wrong. He furrowed his brow, the feeling confusing.

“That’s okay,” Flynn said, pulling Mathias out of his thoughts. There was no judgement in his voice. “Better say it too early than too late.” Flynn reassured Mathias, slowly stroking his free hand over Mathias’ shoulders, to the back of his neck, down to where his shoulder blades were pulled together because the rope. Mathias felt himself relax into the bed at the touch and he just laid there for a little bit, breathing slowly through his nose. His eyes drifted close as he focused on Flynn’s skin against his, where his fingertips disappeared when they dragged over the rope.

“What can I do for you?” Flynn asked, and the genuine affection in his voice was like a comforting blanket. Mathias stayed in that feeling for a moment of safety before answering truthfully.

“I’m not entirely sure.”

Flynn was using his hands to stroke down Mathias’ arms now, firm touches as if to show that he was there, both mentally and physically.

“Do you want a word for when you want us to slow down?”

Mathias nodded at that. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. 

“I would like that.”

Mathias could hear the smile in Flynn’s voice when he spoke again.

“Then we say ‘orange’ whenever we need to take it slow, alright?”

“Orange like the color or orange like fruit?” Mathias heard himself ask, and Flynn gave a surprised laugh at that.

“Whatever you want, love.”

The term of endearment made something swell in Mathias’ chest.

“Like the fruit then,” he finally settled after mulling it over for a few moments, and he heard Flynn give a sound of agreement. 

Flynn shifted above him until he was straddling him in the same way he had before. 

“I’ll start back up slowly. Nice and easy.”

Mathias nodded again and when he felt how his arms were pulled back again when Flynn picked the rope back up, he closed his eyes again and relaxed fully into the bed. Flynn was slow and methodical just like before, the sound of rope dragging across rope filling the room. When Flynn eventually reached the point of Mathias’ elbows, Mathias had completely lost any and all sense of time. When Flynn hade made it past his elbows and Mathias no longer could bend his arms, that small feeling from before of needing to run away came back, but not nearly as strong as before. Mathias breathed through it and the new safe word was a calming presence in the back of his mind, like the familiar feeling of the cold metal of a dagger strapped to his thigh. The instinct to flee eventually passed and it was like breaking through some sort of barrier. His body started feeling lighter and it was as if suddenly the air was easier to breathe. He could still clearly feel Flynn’s warm hands on him, and where the ropes applied pressure to his skin. There was a sudden clarity to his senses, a crispness that came over him. It was as if he could sense every minute detail, from the callouses in Flynn’s palms to the way the sheets were wrinkling beneath him. 

Flynn had made his way down to Mathias’ wrists now, and in a moment that could have been a mere blink of an eye or an eternity, Flynn seemed to be tying a finishing knot. Mathias could feel Flynn shift behind him again.

“Gorgeous.”

Mathias opened his eyes and angled his neck to look back in response to the comment. There was a look of awe in Flynn’s face as he seemed to be admiring his handiwork. 

“I wish you could see yourself right now, Mathias.” Flynn’s voice was thick and deep, and caused a heavy, dark, but pleasant feeling settle at the bottom of Mathias’ stomach. He could feel a gentle tug as Flynn pulled the slightest bit on the rope. “Next time, we bring a mirror.”

The comment caused a flush to start crawling over his skin, his mind racing with the possibility. 

Mathias could feel Flynn shift behind him yet again, and the mattress shifted as a hand landed next to his shoulder. He could feel Flynn’s hair tickle the back of his neck for a moment before a hot kiss was pressed to his skin, causing him to shiver slightly. 

“Gorgeous...” Flynn repeated, the word mumbled into Mathias’ skin like a prayer to the Light as he kissed downwards, to where Mathias shoulder blades were pulled together. Mathias, tried to flex his arms but found helpless to do anything, the rope keeping his arms securely stretched out behind his back. Flynn had reached the place where the rope went across Mathias’ upper arms and his kisses changed direction then, moving haphazardly across Mathias’ bare skin instead. 

Mathias relaxed as much as he could, breathing slowly through his nose whilst he let the different sensations wash over him in succesion. Flynn’s body was large and warm above him and his own erection was trapped between his stomach and the sheets. He could feel Flynn’s other hand on his thigh, a large thumb pressing circles into the sensitive skin right where backside and thigh met. 

Flynn’s mouth disappeared from Mathias skin for but a moment, before it appeared again at the small of his back, kissing right next to where Mathias’ hands rested. Flynn’s hand shifted and splayed out over the back of Mathias’ thigh instead, pushing gently. Mathias’ head had started to spin just slightly, but he managed to understand what Flynn wanted. Mathias struggled just a small bit as he shifted his weight onto his left shoulder to allow him the leverage to move his right leg. Flynn helped him, pushing on Mathias’ leg so he could spread them both until he had his right leg bent at the knee and pulled up to his side. Flynn’s hand slid over the soft skin on the back of Mathias’ muscles thigh until he reached the bend of the other man’s knee, where he let it rest in the ditch, the space between thumb and index finger fitting perfectly.

In the next moment, Mathias could feel the man’s breath on his opening. He was so open and exposed to Flynn like this, and a thrilling fear licked his skin. His body tensed involuntary in anticipation for what was coming.

Flynn’s hot mouth was on him then, licking a broad stripe over his opening, and Mathias’ eyes rolled into the back of his head. The groan that escaped him as Flynn licked across the puckered muscle over and over again was completely involuntary. He vaguely felt Flynn’s other hand on his hip, but if it was to steady him or hold him in place, he had no clue. Flynn’s mouth felt impossibly good on him, and a hopelessly intertwined shock of lust and panic rattled him as the thought of someone walking in on them came unbidden into his mind.

“Flynn-” he managed to choke out as the tip of Flynn’s tongue pushed inside of him. Flynn’s hands held him steadily, safely, and Mathias buried his head in the pillow. He was treading the line between just enough and too much. Mathias felt as if he was walking a line suspended high above, always about to lose his balance but never actually crossing that line and falling off. He could feel his erection pulsating dully beneath him, and there was this crescendo building inside him, and the line he was precariously walking started swaying-

“Orange-!” he breathed as he tore his face free from the pillow, sucking in a deep breath through his mouth. Flynn immediately retreated, his lips and tongue disappearing from Mathias’ opening. 

“Orange,” Flynn confirmed before he pressed kisses to Mathias’ right cheek, allowing for Mathias to calm. 

Mathis could feel himself regaining balance, the small reprieve turning out to be exactly what he needed. He allowed himself to lie there again, breathing and feeling as his heartbeat steadied. Eventually, he sucked in another deep breath before speaking.

“You’re okay to pick back up again.”

“Fantastic,” was Flynn’s response, and Mathias felt two finger at his entrance, applying pressure but not breaching him.

“Is this okay?” Flynn asked, and Mathias gave a breathless “Please,” as response, nodding into the pillow. Flynn gave a sound that was more rumble than actual audible sound, and then Mathias could feel Flynn’s two fingers sinking into him. He could feel himself push back onto the digits, and Flynn’s other hand appeared at the small of his back, pushing downwards. It didn’t take long until Flynn started pulling his fingers back out. Mathias moaned helplessly as Flynn started to move his fingers in and out in lazy, slow rhythm. A pressure started to build inside him, around him, itching under his skin, and Mathias squirmed where he laid.

“Flynn, please, I want to see you-” He burned with shame at the words leaving his lips, but the lustful haze he was in took the edge off the most of it, egging him on. Flynn stilled his hand, stopping his steady fingering. His other hand drifted over Mathias’ left arm, over the ropes, as if he was admiring his work one final time.

“I will have to untie you then. Yes?”

“Yes.” Mathias was overcome with a different need, a need for Flynn’s lips on his, his tongue in his mouth. Flynn pulled out his fingers very carefully, and once both his hands were free he undid the knots and ties with expert efficiency. A wave of both relief and loss crashed into l Mathias as the strain on his elbows and shoulders disappeared when Flynn undid the rope. Mathias’ arms fell down to his side and he groaned as Flynn carefully coaxed him over onto his back. Mathias could feel blood rushing back into his previously restrained limbs and he made no move to try to move them yet. Flynn discarded the rope off to the side and slotted himself in between Mathias’ slightly parted legs, supporting his upper body onto his lower arms, which he had placed on both sides of Mathias’ head. Mathias was too spent to do anything but wait until Flynn finally lowered his head and slotted their mouths together in a messy, yet perfect kiss. Their tongues coiled lazily, and Mathias finally managed to muster up enough strength to lift his hand to the side of Flynn's face. Flynn broke off the kiss and angled his head to press an open mouthed kiss into the palm of Mathias' hand, a gesture so intimate it made Mathias' bones hurt. Flynn nuzzled his face into Mathias' palm as Mathias felt Flynn squeeze a hand in between their bodies. He drew in a sharp breath when a large warm hand wrapped around his erection. He could feel Flynn's erection against him as well, in the same grip, and Flynn started stroking them slowly. 

Flynn's face was flushed and he was breathing through his slightly opened mouth as he looked down at Mathias. Mathias let himself watch and be watched, losing himself in Flynn's grip on them both. His hand was warm and dry and it didn't take long until Mathias was twitching against Flynn. He came hard, clutching at Flynn's shoulders, and Flynn mouthed at his pulse as he stroked them both through their release. Mathias fell back down against the bed, chest heaving, arms aching. At that moment, only the small apartment existed around them, only the two of them in all of existence, and Mathias felt overwhelmed by it all. Somewhere in the middle of their orgasm, Flynn had pressed his forehead next to Mathias' head on the pillow, and Mathias turned his head to press his lips against Flynn's temple.

"You're too good to me," he whispered, and he felt raw inside and out, like he no longer had any skin, his chest torn open and his heart exposed. "I don't deserve it." He could feel the words in his gut, the thoughts he had never spoken out loud before.

Flynn turned his head and placed his hand on the side of Mathias' face, holding his gaze.

"Darling, you the deserve the sun, the stars, the moon, the ocean, and everything inbetween," Flynn whispered before leaning in to give Mathias a kiss. 

And in that moment, a part of Mathias actually believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my “Flynn ties Mathias up and there’s a bunch of feels”-fic! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So a simple question of "hey, would anyone be interested in reading some smut about Mathias being tied up" turned into the plan of a 3 chapter, long ass fic about Mathias and his feelings about loss of control, sort of.


End file.
